4 Seasons Daehyun Version
by matokinite76
Summary: Mungkin Tuhan memang sengaja mempertemukan kita, membiarkan kita saling mencintai tanpa adanya niatan untuk mempersatukan kita / Boy X Boy/ Yaoi Fanfiction/ DaeJae


_Meeting you was like listening to a song for the first time_

 _And knowing_

 _It would be my favorite_

 _ **-Fall-**_

 **Seoul, October 2007**

 _ **Apa kalian percaya tentang cinta pada pandangan pertama? Atau kalian justru lebih percaya bahwa tidak pernah ada yang namanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, yang ada hanyalah nafsu pada pandangan pertama?**_

 _ **Aku?**_

 _ **Entahlah. Sejujurnya, aku tipikal seseorang yang realistis akan sesuatu. Dan menurutku, tidak pernah ada yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama. Karena bagiku, kau tidak bisa langsung mencintai seseorang tanpa adanya kontak langsung dengan sosok tersebut. Jadi, bukankah sangat tidak masuk akal hanya dengan kau menatap seseorang yang tidak pernah kau kenal, kemudian kau langsung jatuh cinta dengannya. What a nonsense.**_

 _ **Setidaknya itu lah yang aku pikirkan sebelum aku bertemu dengannya. Dengan seseorang yang mematahkan pikiran realistisku begitu mudahnya. Seseorang yang langsung membuatku jatuh pada pesonanya hanya dengan sekali menatap matanya saja.**_

 _ **Masih sangat jelas memori bagaimana pertemuan yang—mungkin—diciptakan Tuhan secara sengaja dengannya. Masih sangat membekas di kepalaku bagaimana pandangan ini tidak bisa lepas darinya.**_

 _ **Saat itu, tepat saat umurku menginjak 12 tahun, aku bertemu dengan malaikat cantikku. Berdiri dengan deru nafas yang menggebu-gebu di depan pintu kelas kami. Wajahnya memerah karena dinginnya musim gugur hari itu. Bibir merah mudanya terbuka sedikit, meraup udara sebanyak mungkin. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja kosong tepat di sampingku. Aku bahkan tidak tau bagaimana ekspresiku saat itu, mungkin terlihat sangat bodoh dan aku tidak peduli akan hal itu. Yang aku pedulikan saat itu adalah bagaimana mendiamkan detak jantungku yang semakin berdegub kencang, seperti ingin meledak.**_

" _ **Hai! Aku Yoo Youngjae." Sapanya dengan senyuman yang—Oh Tuhan!—meluluhkan seluruh yang ada pada diriku.**_

" _ **J-Jung Daehyun." Jawabku seadanya. Mengabaikan uluran tangan dari malaikat manisku. Aku tahu! Saat itu akulah laki-laki paling bodoh yang pernah ada. Tapi, aku takut sekali jika aku menjabat tangannya—yang pada saat itu sangat aku yakini—selembut kulit bayi, aku bisa mimisan di tempat jika aku menerima uluran tangannya dan itu semakin membuatku terlihat seperti orang tolol.**_

 _ **Malaikatku menurunkan tangannya tanpa menggulung senyum manisnya sesentipun. "Semoga kita dapat berteman dengan baik, Daehyun-ie,"**_

 _ **Sejak saat ia memanggilku seperti itu, usai sudah nasib jantungku. Aku lemah tak berdaya di buatnya. Yoo Youngjae. Aku bahkan rela jika kau mencabut nyawaku dan membawaku pergi bersamamu, oh malaikatku.**_

 _ **-Fall-**_

Daehyun ber-smirk ria. Masih tidak habis pikir bagaimana bodohnya ia pada saat awal pertemuan dengan Yoo Youngjae. Bagaimana bisa laki-laki yang sejak _playground_ sudah di gandrung-gandrungi semua wanita, atau kau bisa memanggilnya dengan _'Si Lady Killer'_ atau _'Future Husband Material'_ atau _'Boyfriend material' or whatever is that_ , terlihat sangat bodoh dan tak berdaya di depan Yoo Youngjae.

Daehyun melirik arloji di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah lima belas menit berlalu. Baiklah, sebaiknya ia menyudahi ritualnya, keluar dari persembunyiannya, dan bergegas menghampiri malaikatnya yang sudah menunggunya sejak lima belas menit yang lalu.

Ah benar. Daehyun memiliki sebuah ritual sebelum bertemu dengan Youngjae. _Well_ , biar aku bocorkan ritual apa yang biasanya seorang Jung Daehyun lakukan.

Sebelum bertemu dengan malaikatnya, Daehyun akan bersembunyi hanya untuk melihat pemandangan indah yang sedang menunggu kedatangannya. Ia akan menghabiskan lima belas menitnya hanya dengan menatap dan mengingat kejadian masa lalunya dengan sang malaikat cantik pemilik utuh hati dan jiwanya, Yoo Youngjae. Memerhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya saat menunggu Daehyun. Terkadang ada suatu _moment_ dimana Daehyun ingin sekali meloncat dari persembunyiannya dan langsung memeluk Youngjae karena terlalu gemas dengan tingkah lakunya.

Tidak ada yang lebih indah selain menatap Youngjae tanpa sepengetahuan sang 'korban'. Daehyun menyukai seluruh yang ada pada diri Youngjae. Termasuk dengan tingkah gemasnya, terlebih lagi Daehyun sangat menyukai tatapan matanya yang selalu menatap sesuatu dengan berbinar-binar karena terlalu antusias. Seperti saat ini, hanya dengan menatap daun-daun yang berguguran saja, mata Youngjae sudah berbinar-binar. Bagi Daehyun, Youngjae adalah hasil karya Tuhan terbaik yang pernah diciptakan.

Kemudian setelah waktu lima belas menitnya selesai, Daehyun akan berakting seolah-olah dia terlambat. Menghindari Youngjae agar tidak mencurigainya. _Well_ , seperti yang Daehyun lakukan saat ini, berakting terlambat.

"Jae-ie!" Senyum Youngjae merekah. Seseorang yang sedari lima belas menit yang lalu ia tunggu tengah berada selangkah di depannya. Tubuh laki-laki berkulit tan eksotis itu tersengal-sengal, mulutnya terbuka sedikit, meraup seluruh udara di sekitarnya, kemudian menghembuskannya kasar. Terlihat juga beberapa tetes keringat membanjiri kening dan lehernya. Yang membuat Youngjae semakin yakin bahwa Daehyun berlari-larian untuk bisa sampai di lokasi ini tepat waktu. Dan yap, tanpa Youngjae ketahui tentu saja ini hanya akting yang dibuat oleh Daehyun saja.

" _Mian_ , tadi Yunho _hyung_ menahanku. Seperti biasa, bertanya perihal tidak jelas. Laki-laki tua itu benar-benar menyebalkan."

Youngjae hanya tertawa sebagai jawaban atas gerutuan Daehyun tentang kakak sepupunya. "Yunho _hyung_ hanya merasa kesepian, kau tau itu bukan? Lagi pula, aku juga baru saja datang."

Jawaban yang sama ketika Daehyun beralasan telat.

"Ah benarkah?" Youngjae hanya mengangguk sekali, senyumnya tidak pernah tergulung sesentipun sejak Daehyun datang menghampirinya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo! Kita harus bergegas sebelum kehabisan tiket." Daehyun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Youngjae. Sedangkan yang dipeluk hanya mendelikkan matanya.

"Tidak perlu seperti ini, Dae"

" _Wae_? Apa kau tidak suka?"

" _Anii_ , hanya saja apa kau tidak takut di bilang… _gay_?" Tanya Youngjae sedikit ragu di akhir kalimat.

" _Ya_ Jae Jae, kau selalu saja berlebihan. Pun kalau semua orang menatapku sebagai sosok _gay_ , bukan masalah untukku. Selama partner _gay_ -ku itu kau." Goda Daehyun. Sedangkan Youngjae sudah menatap tajam Daehyun yang sepertinya benar-benar tidak peduli dengan ancaman mata Youngjae.

Lagi pula, ia tidak sepenuhnya bermaksud menggoda Youngjae. Ada ketulusan hati yang tersirat dalam kalimat tersebut yang sayangnya tidak dapat ditangkap dengan baik oleh Youngjae.

 _Ah, Yoo Youngjae. Kau benar-benar membuatku seperti laki-laki gila. Tidak bisakah kau benar-benar ku miliki?_

"Yak! Jangan menggodaku Jung Daehyun! Dasar laki-laki gila!" Youngjae memukul pelan pundak Daehyun dan jangan lupakan ekspresi marah yang memang sengaja dibuat agar Daehyun berhenti menggodanya.

"Baiklah-baiklah, ayo!"

 _Kau benar, Jae. Aku memang laki-laki gila. Dan itu semua karenamu._

 _ **-Fall-**_

 **4 Seasons Daehyun Version – Fall**

– **END**

HOLAAA! Aku bawa FF baru huahahahaha *ketawa tanpa dosa*. PLIS JANGAN MARAH DULU BIARIN AKU JELASIN YAA hehe. Jadi sebenernya yang 4 seasons Youngjae version tuh udah kelar. Tapi! Tiba-tiba, ada keajaiban darimana, aku ngerubah sedikit konsepnya. Sebenernya ini juga konsep lama sih, tapi ada ide-ide baru yang entah dateng dari mana. Jadi sebelum namatin versi Youngjae-nya, aku mau bikin versi Daehyun-nya. Dan semoga aja ga failed sih. Udah sih gitu doang. Jadi jangan khawatir, 4 seasons bakalan kelar kok dan ga bakalan ditinggalin gitu ajaa hehehe ;3 oke deh segitu aja.

Happy Reading all~~~*lemparin hati* jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan jejak yaitu Review yaa~~ supaya aku bisa tau antusias kalian akan FF ini gimanaa dan juga aku sangat terbuka dengan kritik dan saran yang membangun dari kalian semua hehe^^ KEEP CALM AND LOVE BAP ALWAYS hehe bye~~


End file.
